One Year
by Nindira
Summary: Do you have any idea how complicated my life is right now Clark?" "So I have to know Clark, why now? Especially when I’m about to get married in a month". He could have never imagined one year ago that his life would be like this.Spoiler-ish for season 8.
1. One Year

It had been 12 months since Lana left him, six months since he finally got to accept it and move on with help of his best friend as they had grown even more closer; four months since he found out about the letter Chloe wrote to him many years ago, three months since he noticed he had more than "just friends" feelings towards her, two months that he realize those feelings weren't going away, one month since deciding to confess or not to, one day since he did it and in one month she would be married. He could have never imagined one year ago that his life would be like this.

He heard a knock at the door and felt the sudden rush of emotions for who he guessed was at the other side. Happy to see her, of course he was always happy to see her, she had that effect on him, no matter what, she always made him smile, but this time he was scared too, she wasn't exactly thrilled when he confessed the day before specially for his timing, at first she thought he was joking but when he didn't joined her in her laughter, she was shocked to say the least and didn't utter a word before she left, she didn't know what she would say even if she could.

He opened the door and like he expected she was there waiting, she didn't wait for his invitation to step inside passing him by and standing in front of the couch. A minute passed before he walked to her but she just kept staring at the fireplace and that's how he knew she was still upset and probably mad, she didn't look at him in the eyes. Another minute passed and he was afraid of breaking the silence because he knew once the calm goes the storm would wash him away, but he knew he had to say something.

"Chloe" And it only took him saying her name for it to happen.

"Do you have any idea how complicated my life is right now Clark? I have to look out for a 15 year old with the power to blow out her school which she's cutting out by the way, I have these new powers which I still don't have control of, I have to stay low rate from Lex, help Oliver and the Justice out on missions not to mention keeping almost all of this from Jimmy. So I have to know Clark, why now? Especially when I'm about to get married in _a_ month". Just has she finished saying the words she turned to look at him, the intensity of her eyes burning trough him.

"Chloe I didn't plan this, you think I wanted this? I kept this to myself for months waiting for it to go away, but it doesn't only gets worse with each passing day and I couldn't hold it in any more".

"For months? Since when exactly has this been going on?"

He looked away from her eyes, been a little ashamed for what it took for him to realize his feelings. "Since I found the letter".

Her expression changed completely from confused and angry to what seemed to be close to amused "Don't you see Clark, you're just confused by mixed feelings because of the letter and probably me getting married, but you'll see that although things change we're always going to be friends and these feeling are anything but romantic" Chloe was sure that this is what really was going on in Clarks heart.

"Don't do this Chloe, don't dismiss our feelings like always" this clearly unnerved Chloe because her angry expression came back as quickly as it had gone away.

"Dismiss _my_ feelings? If I remember correctly you were the one to dismiss _my_ feelings every time you could, for years I have opened the door Clark only to have it shut right in my face."

"You may have opened the door Chloe but you and have closed it just the same, there were times when I tried to take a step forward and you push me back".

Yes there were times she knew he was right just as he knew she was right too and this seemed to register in her mind and her anger started to calm as she sat on the sofa feeling instantly tired in the split of a second.

"I was a teenager Clark, a scared teenager whose mom had abandoned her, hardly saw her dad and her best friend whom she happens to have a crush on but who had always been infatuated with certain girl. The truth is that you and your family have been the closest thing to a family I've had, and I would rather have lost you has a boyfriend but I could had never lived without my best friend".

She wasn't looking at him but he could notice her eyes starting to water if he only knew how hard it was to breathe too, she imagined he knew most of this information but not how much it actually affected her, she always appeared so strong before him, guess in truth he wasn't looking that hard, but now he could see clearly and he'll be dammed if he let her go again not without a fight at least. So he placed himself next to her taking one of her hands in his.

"But Chloe we're not teenagers anymore, you don't have to be afraid. In truth I was still that teenager not long ago, it took me six months to understand why Lana left." This attracted Chloe's attention because she was looking intently into his eyes. "She just realized something I didn't want to and that for far too long we haven't been the people we were in high school and in the beginning, and that I was in love and infatuated with the idea of Lana from then _not_ with the Lana in front of me."

They stared at each other coming closer by the second, she felt hopeless trying to turn away after all it is hard to ignore a face like that; it had always been for her, she closed her eyes as their lips met in the sweetest yet passionate kiss she have ever had, it was strange that for the first time she wasn't the one starting it, not that he did this time but she definitely wasn't the one pushing their lips together and god it feel good. She hadn't kissed anyone like this, not even Jimmy and that's when it dawned on her. Oh my god Jimmy, she abruptly parted the kiss standing up and moving away from Clark putting as much distance as she could between them.

"Clark we can't do this, _I_ can't do this to Jimmy, he's been nothing but perfect to me, he deserves better than this"

"Don't marry him because you feel obligated."

"I don't, I love him" It was the truth she did love him, she just wasn't sure if she loved him enough. She noticed he came closer to her and she tried to move but something bigger than her didn't allow it, she later realized it was her heart. She then felt his hands above her shoulders preventing her from looking any other way than straight ahead, straight at him.

"Chloe look me at me in the eyes and tell me that you'd rather be with him than me"

She wasn't able to answer that question before not even to herself and she wasn't able to answer it now, and here there was another man asking her the same question.

"I can't do this now Clark, I need time, _please_" the way she mustered those words were enough for him to release her and watch her make her way to the door, she was trying hard not to turn around, but the next words he said made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I'll wait for you, you've waited long enough"

She barely looked at him back over her shoulder taking everything in her power to not turn around and kiss him again, so she walked out of the door. If someone had told her one year ago that her life would be like this she wouldn't have believed them, guess a lot can happen in one year.

--

Declaimer: I don't own anything about Smallville just my imagination

Specials thanks to Avecia for beta reading my story and helping me so much.

So love it, hate it? Good, bad? More, stop it? Review to know. Thanks


	2. Selfish

Hi so I'm in vacations and remembered that I had this chap almost completely done so a decided to finish it, sorry it took so long, oh and other thing I changed my Pen name from Kotory to Nindira so my youtube count and this be similar. So I hope you like it

Thanks to _**LadyAlchemy**__**, **__**absolutleyfabulous**__**, **__**Heart of Lies**__**, **__**seventhprincess**__** and **__**Harlequin Jade**_ for reviewing last chap.  
_

Chap. 2 "Selfish"

It's been a weak since Chloe walked out of the farm door and Clark hadn't hear from her since then, at least not directly, that's how he knew the wedding was still on, Lois appeared to be more exited than the bride herself planning the weeding. The whole week he had to sit across the shared desk and hear again and again about the different things she had to get done before the wedding and today was no exception, being the bridesmaid surely was hard work.

"Okay, what's wrong smallville?" Lois asked annoyed that yet again he could find more interesting the cords of his shoes that hear the development of her cousin's wedding, aka his best friend, which it was getting beautiful not to brag or anything.

"What do you mean?"

"You've being extremely broody for some months now but this last week you have taken it to a whole new level, even for you"

"I have not"

"Yes you have, it seems the closer Chloe's wedding is here the broodier you…" Lois face changed as she hears a click in her head "Oh my god! That's what this is all about isn't it?"

"What? No"

"Of course it is, now spill"

"It's just that all seems to revolve around the wedding lately"

"Come on you are her best friend, I assure you that if you were a girl, wait scratch that, if you were born a girl you would be the bridesmaid, you should be only but happy for her" She paused for a second watching him and his posture, playing with his thumbs, this man was anything but happy. She sat at the side of his desk and leaned forward as to make sure only he listened to her. "At least that, are you like…jealous?"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm…" "Yes you are and you know how I know, because you are being defensive"

"And now I know you're deaf"

"What I still don't know it's what you're jealous for. Is it because _they_ are getting married, because_ she's_ getting married, or _who_ she's getting married with?" She kept staring at him showing him that she was waiting for an answer.

"I think all the above" He seemed to try to hide himself in the chair; if he sunken a little more he would disappeared.

"Are you serious?" Lois voice could be heard in the all floor, good thing they were the only two there. Lois only looked at his face, she was just fooling around with him, but his face was death serious "You surely have the perfect timing"

"If you're going to.." He made a gesture to sit up but Lois stopped him

"No, wait. I just thought this was just 'I miss my friend' kind of jealousy"

"I wish it was. I had tried to convince myself for the past few months that it was just it but…"

"When did this happen? Better yet, How did this happen?"

"When Lana left she and I started to spend so much time together, we became even closer than we already were, and then I found a letter that Chloe wrote when we were teenagers, it was like a blindfold was taken out of my eyes"

"You found _the _letter?"

"You know about the letter?"

"Yes smallville I know about the letter, not this newly discover but when Chloe wrote it, you know you were her best friend but she couldn't exactly talk to you about her romantic issues, so she talked to me, sometimes, although I know it was in part because she knew I was miles and miles away."

"How lucky of her" Lois decided to ignore his comment just glaring at him

"Have you told her?" Lois noted he shift in his seat

"Yes"

"And?" Lois sounded like a eager little child

"At first she was upset, and then she seemed confused, so she told me she needed time"

"Well that explains her weird behavior the whole week" Clark instantly looked up to Lois

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's there but her mind it's in a completely different place, at least now I know where"

"I just wish she would talk to me"

"What do you expected Clark? That she will throw everything and run right into your arms the minute you decided that you want to be together, I hate to be one to break out to you but you had your chance and several not to mention"

"And I know that but I know that if she gives me a chance…"

"Look Clark, like Chloe's cousin I tell you that if you ruin her chance at happiness to later break her heart once again I'll hunt you down and kill you" Not that she could actually do it, but Lois talked so serious it gave him chills, "But, as your friend I tell you that if you have no doubt about it and you're really sure that this is love, don't let her go." She returned to her chair and started to work. "And yes smallville I'm your friend don't look so shocked"

"I thought you'll prefer Jimmy over me"

"Oh I like Jimmy; he is like a harmless little puppy and has the shorter record in breaking my cousin's heart, I just don't think he's the one for her"

"So you think that I'm…"

"Hell no, but I think you are a closer match"

"Thanks...I think" They continued working but Lois looked more distracted

"You have totally ruined my mood to plan a wedding now"

Chloe was at the Isis' foundation office trying to distract herself with work, thank god she had been able to help some kids infected with meteor powers, she had started group sessions for them, counseling them and helping some to control their powers, she took Bette under her wing probably because she was the first one she helped and was the most troubled of all, she had a good heart Chloe didn't doubt it but god she was extremely rebellious when she wanted, she even blow up Clarks door at the farm at one point, the farm she had been a week ago felling extremely and utterly torn, okay it seamed the distraction wasn't working very well. Everything reminded her of Clark, the farm, the kiss and the screw up of her situation. She was so wrap up about it that she didn't notice Lois enter and stand in front of her, it wasn't until Lois spoke that she noticed her.

"You know for someone who used write world secrets exposes you surely keep a lot to yourself"

"Well, hello to you too Lois, may I ask to be informed of what are we talking about here?"

"In either the fact that I'm organizing a wedding that may shouldn't happen or that you and smallville are having lip-locks"

"You talked to Clark" It was more a statement than a question

"Yes, the man was so broody I could stand it anymore. He was desperate too, didn't pass long for him to crack"

"Look Lois I can explain..." Before she continued Loid hand raised up stopping her

"Chloe you don't have to explain anything to me, I came here to see how you are"

Chloe just stared at her and open her mouth a few seconds but not words came out

"Okay, I take that you don't even know"

Chloe gave the largest sigh she ever made in her life bringing her head to the table covered with papers.

"Confuse it's the only word it comes to my mind"

"The only? You're really confuse then" Chloe raised her head struggling with some papers stuck in ther forehead

"ahah very funny"

"Well it's not like I want to put pressure or anything Chloe but… You're getting married in two weeks"

"I know, I know"

"Just remember anything you decide I will be one hundred percent behind you"

"Thanks Lois"

"No problem cuz, I'm your bridesmaid it comes with the territory"

Lois make her way to the door but glancing one last time to her cousin lost in tough looking through the window, she just hope Chloe allowed to herself to be selfish, she wasn't well known to put her heart and feelings first than those of others and that had cost her happiness more than once, just like the fear of being selfish for the first time.


End file.
